


chewing on boys

by eldoodle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blood, Gore, Multi, Trans Michael, also michael is trans in this one, bc who would i be if i didn't make michael trans, ill do it later, it gets mentioned once or twice in some vague sexual scenes i guess?, jennifers body au, lots of blood, michadl eats boys, title is from a patd song lol, vomit (only a lil tho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldoodle/pseuds/eldoodle
Summary: "You ate my ex-fucking girlfriend!"updates every friday!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a train on my ipad so ignore my grammar and spelling i'll fix it later!! jennifers body was a good movie & i want michael to kill boys so here we are & im sorry my writing is so ooc im just Bad.

It’s 3am whenever Jeremy wakes up to a pounding on his door. He stays still, making no noise and pretending he can’t hear a thing. Then he hears it.

 

“Jeremy?”

 

It’s Michael.

 

Jeremy jumps up, coming downstairs as the knocking and pounding continues. He unlocks the door slowly, hearing Michael breathe heavily. He cracks the door open and when he sees what Michael looks like, his jaw drops and the door swings open.

 

Michael is just... standing there. Standing at Jeremy’s door, glassy eyed and covered in blood. So much blood. It’s dripping from his mouth, smeared on his cheeks, dripping down his neck and onto his hoodie.

 

Jeremy nearly shrieks.

 

“Michael, what happened?! Are you- are you okay? Why are you bleeding?”

 

Michael is silent. Still staring at him, head tilted to one side and his eyes still unfocused. Still covered in blood.

 

“Michael, can you answer me?” Jeremy tries, reaching his hand out. He gently presses Michaels shoulder, trying for any kind of response.

 

At the touch, Michael’s eyes snap up, staring straight through Jeremy and focusing only on him.

 

“Jeremy? I don’t feel so good.” He says, and then heaves.

 

Thick black liquid pours out from his mouth, making him choke and cough on it. It looks like tar, covering the front step of Jeremy’s house as well as Michael’s own shoes.

 

Jeremy yelps, jumping back and looking down at the mess on his step.

 

“Michael, what the hell-“ He tries to ask, but when he looks up Michael is gone. And Jeremy is terrified. Fucking terrified.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy tries confronting michael about the vomit incident & fails miserably. michael has a date. 
> 
> fridays update is getting uploaded tonight as i'll be travelling home from uni tomorrow so i won't be able to upload so woooo, u get a new chapter early!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, ik my michael is RLY out of character but also with the plot of jennifers body hes kinda not supposed to be??? but its my first time writing him properly so soz i'll get better
> 
> and also this chap is early because i can't upload tomorrow bc friday is travel day tomorrow!! hope u like.

Jeremy doesn’t sleep much that night. He spends an hour cleaning up the gunk that Michael left, spends 30 minutes crying, and the rest of the night staring at the ceiling.

 

What the fuck was that?

 

First of all, why was Michael covered in blood? Who did the blood even belong to? What the fuck did Michael throw up? What was he doing out so late to begin with?

 

Then Jeremy remembers, Michael had a date that night. His stomach churns a little and suddenly he feels sick. What if something bad happened on the date? Did they hurt Michael? He knows Michael has a habit of hooking up with some shady people but surely not shady enough that they leave him covered in blood?

 

He’s still awake when his alarm goes off, having managed to maybe sleep for an hour, at most. He grumbles and gets up, already knowing that nothing good can happen today. The first thing he needs to do is check on Michael.

 

Michael.

 

His best friend.

 

His best friend who he _might_ be in love with, just a little.

 

With his soft hair and nice eyes and stupid smile and dumb cute mouth.

 

His mouth. His mouth that was covered in blood. Dripping. Fuck. _Fuck._ He has to text Michael. Now.

 

**To: dominos 2 for 1 deal**

_hey are u ok?? last night you had me worried. did smth bad happen?_

 

Michael sees the text but doesn’t reply, and Jeremy decides he’s confronting him as soon as he sees him.

 

-

 

Whenever Jeremy finally sees him, it’s the end of the day. He’s spent the entire day worrying and panicking, and now he can finally see what the fuck was _wrong._ And fuck, you wouldn’t even know that Michael had been throwing up black goop last night. If Jeremy hadn’t spent all night scrubbing it he’d think that maybe it didn’t even happen. Because Michael looks so _good._

He’s standing in the hallway, talking normally like he does but suddenly he’s full of charm. Everyone around him can’t seem to take their eyes off him while he sits there and just laughs sweetly at them and bats his eyelashes.

 

Not even good in the ‘I have a crush on you and think you’re beautiful’ way. He looks good in the ‘You look super healthy and happy and glowing what the fuck’ way.

 

Why does he look so good? Hours ago he was practically dying on Jeremys’ doorstep, nearly giving Jeremy a heart attack and waking up the neighbours with his retching. How can he just… Look so great?

 

“Hey, Michael!” He calls over, watching that dumb smile show up on Michael’s face when he sees him.

 

“Jeremy!!”

 

Jeremy smiles back at him, his smile just as big .

 

Now’s the time to talk, though. Jeremy sucks in a deep breath and thinks ‘fuck it’.

 

“Michael, can I ask you about last night?”

 

Michael looks at him, just stares at him. “What about last night?”

 

“When you were at my house?”

 

“Jere… I wasn’t at your house last night. I was on a date, remember?”

 

He doesn’t remember. Of course he doesn’t.

 

“You were. You showed up to my house, threw up everywhere and then left?”

 

“Oh. I must’ve drank too much, I guess.” Michael says, shrugging.

 

“Aren’t you hungover?”

 

“Nah. I feel great!”

 

All of a sudden Michael seems so… uninterested? He’s acting as if he didn’t do some weird cryptid shit last night and not only that, there’s a sudden level of confidence that Michael has never had before.

 

Sure. He always had a little more confidence than Jeremy, he’s never really cared much about what people think of them, or really cared much about anything that wasn’t Jeremy. But this confidence is weird. Michael nearly seems like a different person.

 

“Michael… did.. did something bad happen on your date last night?”

 

“Hm?” Michael looks up from his phone, chewing on his lip with his teeth and _fuck_ his teeth look sharp. “No, not really. Didn’t like the guy, left mid-hookup.”

 

Jeremy just leaves it at that.

 

“You worry too much about me on dates, man.” Michael says, sighing.

 

“I do?”

 

“Yes, you do! You need to go on dates with people too!”

 

Jeremy sighs. He is right, and Jeremy has maybe had his eye on Rich for about a week, so maybe now is a good time?

 

“Well, actually. I kind of have a crush on Rich. So maybe?”

 

Michael smiles, but says nothing more. They walk a little longer before Michael speaks up.

 

“I… I have a date with Rich tonight.” He says, almost sounding sorry, but almost sounding… smug? “But it probably won’t go anywhere! So I could… y’know, get him into you?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah!” Michael laughs. “He probably likes you already. I wouldn’t have to convince him much.”

 

Jeremy just smiles at him.

 

Michael resists the urge to finish with _“Well, y’know. I’m hopelessly in love with you so why wouldn’t fucking Rich be?”_ But he knows that won’t get him anywhere, so he leaves it.

 

“I guess you wanna go then?” Jeremy asks. “Yknow, for your date!”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

And then he’s off. To get ready for his date.

 

His stupid fuckin _date_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks 4 readin pals. elliotcman.tumblr.com here take my business card, hit me up. i just wna be one of those wool writers whose fics ppl draw art of. pls. accept me into ur community lads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very short but spooky chapter!
> 
> michael has dinner & boy does he love it :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a little short! i'm thinking that a lot of the deaths or just little creepy things will likely be in shorter chapters that they get all to themselves since they're super important & i'd rather have them be the main focus of a chapter!
> 
> also - this is the first time michael being trans is actually mentioned so far, only rly his binder & him being wet are mentioned but there's no actual sex (just so anyone who might get dysphoric knows!)
> 
> there's also blood and guts in this chapter - not a lot - but it's there so. enjoy! i'm also sorry for how bad the format is :( my word documents keep messing up the spacing so like... i'm sorry the spaces are so big lol rip

At 8pm that night, Rich shows up at the address Michael gave him. The house looks… disgusting, but he really isn’t one to judge so he ignores it.

 

When he walks up the front step, there’s a note stuck to the door saying _‘don’t knock, come in’._ So he does.

 

The inside of the house is dark, all he can see are a couple of candles and little lamps, but no furniture. Rich assumes Michael arranged their hookup in an abandoned house purely for privacy, but there’s still something in his gut that feels weird.

 

He climbs the stairs, and he makes his way to the only bedroom that seems to have any light in it. He can barely see inside it, it’s light but the room has curtains and random fabric dangling from the ceiling and walls, covering nearly everything apart from a mattress in the middle.

 

Rich looks around. He can’t see or hear anyone. Is Michael just fucking with him? He looks around, finding no one, and turns towards the door to just leave.

 

“Hey.”

 

Rich fucking jumps.

 

“FUCK.”

 

He whips around to see Michael, standing there in just a shirt and boxers. Not even his binder on. Just smiling at him sweetly.

 

“Uh, hey?”

 

Michael says nothing else, already moving forward and trapping Rich against the wall. And yeah, okay, it’s weird for Michael to be so forward and creepy like this, but is he really complaining? Not at all. Especially not when Michael rests his hands on Rich’s shoulders and grins at him, moving his head in to start kissing his neck.

 

Rich is in fucking _heaven._ Michael is so good at this and whenever Michael takes Rich’s hand and slides it under his boxers, Rich holds in a groan because holy fuck Michael is _wet._ Rich sighs into Michael’s hair and moves his hand, making Michael moan and then Michael bites down. And it feels good.

 

And then it doesn’t. Michael moves his head back, and Rich sees rows of sharp teeth coming at him, he feels a pain in his neck, screams, and then nothing. He hears Michael laugh, and then hears silence. Nothing.

 

-

 

Michael sits up, crossed legged on the floor with Rich’s poor remains in front of him. He stretches, and wipes the blood from his mouth. He feels _fucking_ great. He’s not tired anymore and he feels hotter than he’s felt in his life. When he stares at himself in the huge mirror left in the old house, he's glowing. His eyes look brighter and his lips look softer, he thinks his hair might be a little bit softer looking and his skin looks soft and clear. He's fucking living for it. He slips his jeans back on, slides his binder on under his shirt with only minimal struggle and then leaves. He moves the body to the front yard, gives him a quick kiss and then he’s gone.

 

And evidently, so is Rich.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for reading. the comments n support this fic has gotten already has made me super happy & i hope it ends up good enough for y'all to keep reading till the end!
> 
> my tumblr is elliotcman.tumblr.com & my twitter is softsquip if anyone wants to hit me the fuck UP! (im also uploading this at like 10am before i get ready to leave for uni lol cool


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich is dead, michael has another date and jeremy is freaking the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I MISSED TWO UPDATES. i'm uploading friday and mondays chapters today and then this weeks chapter will come tomorrow as usual!

Whenever Jeremy comes in to school the next day, he feels how heavy the air is. No one seems to be talking, or laughing. And he knows it’s because of Rich.

 

The autopsy seemed disgusting, his body was barely even recognisable, and probably wouldn’t have been identified if they hadn’t found his wallet with his polaroid in it. His neck was completely shredded and his chest was just… open. Ripped completely open. They had assumed it was an animal, but most animals wouldn’t have left him in such a gruesome state, so they couldn’t even be sure.

 

Jeremy walks through the halls and just observes. He sees how everyone keeps their heads down and doesn’t say a word, except for the occasional “Well I heard that he looked like a pasta bake” or “Maybe somebody did it because like… he’s bi.” And god does it drive Jeremy fucking crazy. Why can’t people just be upset that their friend has fucking _died_ without whispering between lockers and lunch tables.

 

But then again, these are all the same people who talked mad shit about Rich when he was alive anyway, so it’s not like he’s surprised at all.

 

-

 

And then a month passes. Everyone’s just back to normal, but god forbid anyone mention Rich, especially in front of Michael. Jeremy can’t understand why, but Michael _will_ punch you in the nose at even the smallest mention of his name.

 

Things only get weirder from there.

 

_Michael_ gets weirder from there. So much weirder.

 

He’s suddenly ten times paler and he always looks so sick. He has dark circles under his eyes and Jeremy can tell he’s almost always on the verge of collapsing – as much as he denies that there’s anything wrong. But Jeremy knows.

 

It’s whenever they’re both sitting at lunch that Jeremy has the balls to ask what’s wrong.

 

“Are you okay? And don’t lie to me, you look like _shit,_ Michael.”

 

Michael sighs. “I guess I’m just… kinda down?”

 

“Do you need anything?”

 

“Don’t think so.” He sounds fucking exhausted. “I have a date tonight, though. That’ll probably make me feel better though.”

 

Jeremy won’t ask who the date’s with, won’t let himself get jealous, and definitely will not let himself get annoyed at how Michael suddenly won’t tell him _anything._ He’s just going to leave it. Yeah okay, maybe he’ll cry tonight for a bit, but other than that, he’s fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu elliotcman.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael goes on his date. he sees jeremy, and jeremy finally finds out what happened on that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still sorry i missed two updates. uni was busy and we had a family friends death so i was dying a lil but this is the last chapter for today and tomorrow's chapter will be up as normal!
> 
> there's a lot of kissing and grinding in this chapter but for once michael doesn't do anything fully sexual - just in case anyone needed 2 know how far he goes for comfort n stuff. there's just a lot of kissing lol. enjoy!

Another fucking date. With another stupid boy, who he doesn’t even like.

 

If he’s honest though, isn’t that the point? Michael doesn’t like any of these boys. That’s why he eats them.

 

Jake is outside Michael’s house already, so he grabs his phone, lets out what might be the biggest sigh in the world, and leaves.

 

-

 

Jake stops the car beside some random lake – a place where he said they could makeout and no one would see them or hear them if they got, in Jakes words, ‘too rough to handle’. Michael nearly laughs because fuck, if only Jake _knew._

They haven’t even been there for ten minutes and Michael is on top of him. He can’t be bothered taking anything off this time, if he’s honest, so he leaves his jeans undone for easier access and goes to town on Jake’s mouth.

 

Jake is easy, so desperate and willing to fuck literally anyone, and Michael can feel him shaking and grinding into him and whining whenever Michael shoves his tongue down Jake’s throat.

 

Then he bites. And then he pulls. Jake fucking screams because suddenly everything is white and when he finally has his vision again, Michael is holding Jake’s tongue between his fucking _teeth._ He keeps screaming.

 

“You’re too fucking loud.”

 

And with that Michael snaps his neck and he finally shut up, and Michael feels better already. He isn’t tired anymore, his joints finally roll smoothly and he can see himself in the dark reflection of the car window – he looks so much better.

 

Whenever he leaves, Jake’s stomach is wide open, his tongue is missing and he’s covered in more scratches than Rich ever was. Maybe because Michael liked Rich a little more, who knows.

 

He sighs, cracks his neck, and starts walking, only one destination in mind.

 

-

 

Jeremy is freezing. Sure, going for a walk was a good idea, and it did clear his head, but he really should’ve brought a bigger coat.

 

He slams his front door shut, thankful to finally be warm, and heads straight to his bedroom and-

 

What the fuck? Why is Michael on his bed? Why is Michael in his house? Why is he in pyjama shorts and a shirt?

 

“Michael?”

 

Michael looks up from the nails he was biting and smiles.

 

“Hey.”

 

“What… What are you doing here?”

 

“I just wanted to see you, is all. C’mere.”

 

Something tells Jeremy that Michael is a little off tonight, but god, how can Jeremy say no to coming closer to Michael when he’s there, wearing a t shirt and shorts, on his bed, all soft skin and nice hair and sweet smiles.

 

He remembers Michael’s mouth, Michael’s teeth.

 

He’s too busy thinking that he doesn’t even feel that mouth touching his until Michael sucks on his bottom lip.

 

Fuck. Michael’s kissing him. And he’s kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna talk about cool aus? message me at elliotcman.tumblr.com
> 
> MAKE SURE U TUNE IN TOMORROW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS AFTER HE KISSES THE JERM


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy finally finds out what happened and michael has a tongue down his throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly? this chapter isn't the best,,,,, its not my best writing but i was in a big creative slump while i wrote this one & just couldnt get it together but didnt wna miss another update so!!!! its here anyway!!

Michael’s hands are on Jeremy’s shoulders, and Jeremy can’t _breathe._

His best friend is kissing him. His best friend who he’s in love with, who has the softest mouth and sweetest taste and-

 

Wait. Fuck.

 

Jeremy shoves Michael back, and Michael almost looks hurt before his face goes back to a blank expression. The same one he’s had for the past month. This isn’t Michael.

 

“Michael, what the fuck happened to you? Tell me, honestly. You’re not yourself, and I need to know why.”

 

Michael looks away, nearly contemplating whether or not he should speak at all.

 

“Fine, do you really want me to tell you?”

 

Jeremy nods. Michael sighs.

 

“Do you… Do you remember when I went on that date last month?”

 

“When you showed up at my house? Vomiting black shit?”

 

“Yeah. Then.” Michael stops, trying to find the right words.

 

“I thought the guy was kinda weird, honestly. He kept asking me if I believed in this god and that demon and it was just… weird. You have to believe me when I say this, but he got creepier and… long story short… I think he tried some weird fucking ritual on me?”

 

Jeremy says nothing, letting Michael go on.

 

“He said some weird shit about virgins and sacrifice and then I think he might’ve stabbed me? Everything just… turned off for a while but I woke up fine.”

 

“Did he… use you as like, a virgin sacrifice?”

 

“Basically.”

 

“But you’re not a virgin.”

 

“That’s the point. I think he fucked up. I can do so much _cool_ shit now. Watch this!”

 

Michael reaches over and grabs the pocketknife he knows that Jeremy keeps in his bedside drawer, and he fucking stabs himself with it. Slices himself right down the thigh.

 

“Michael! What are you-“

 

“Shh. Just watch, Jeremy.”

 

So he does. And it heals. He watches the wound slowly close over with no trace of a scar at all.

 

“See? Look at this.” Michael says, and pulls out a lighter.

 

He sticks his tongue out, flicks the flame on the lighter and holds it against his tongue. It does nothing. He doesn’t flinch, doesn’t even blink, just stares at Jeremy proudly.

 

Jeremy can’t say anything, too busy trying to figure out what could’ve possibly happened to Michael to make him this way. Then Michael breaks the silence.

 

“So… Wanna make out again?”

 

“Michael, we need to figure out how to fix this. I can’t-“

 

“Boring. I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.”

 

And then he’s gone, out of Jeremy’s window and nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks 4 readin !!!
> 
> hmu @ elliotcman.tumblr.com if u wanna talk abt gays


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy has a nightmare and realises he needs to help michael. now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! i've been so busy bc of uni so here's a kinda filler chapter - i get off on the 14th so in two weeks i'll be able to upload properly!

Jeremy is in his bed. He’s in his bed and he can’t move.

 

When he looks up, Michael is kneeling over him, wearing nothing else but his usual hoodie and some boxers. And he’s smiling.

 

He’s looking at Jeremy like he wants to destroy him.

 

“Michael?”

 

He doesn’t respond. He tilts his head to the side, his smile growing wider, wide enough that it can’t be human, sharp teeth shining and drool dripping from the corners of his mouth.

 

And then Michael is leaning in closer, moving towards him and smiling and suddenly his mouth is open and Jeremy almost expects a kiss until he feels a sharp pain in his neck.

 

Michael lifts his head up and Jeremy can see his own flesh and blood in his best friends mouth and he screams whenever Michael dips down again for more.

 

And then he wakes up.

 

He’s sweating and panting and he thinks he’s crying, but he can’t be sure. He’s not entirely sure if he’s still alive or if he’s still dreaming or if he’s finally fucking dead. He doesn’t think he’s quite so lucky yet.

 

-

 

The entire prom committee are gathered around their lunch table, and when Jeremy says he won’t be going to prom, Christine gasps like she’s been shot.

 

“What do you mean you aren’t going!? We got matching _outfits!_ ”

 

“I know Christine but… Something bad happened, alright? I don’t think I can handle it.”

 

“Jeremy. Come here.”

 

She grabs his arm and moves him aside. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“You’ll never believe me.”

 

“Maybe I won’t. I still want to know.”

 

He sighs. “Somethings wrong with Michael. Lots of bad and weird stuff has been happening to him and it’s not safe for him to be there. I’m not going because I _need_  to make sure he doesn’t go either.”

 

“But why? Why isn’t it safe?”

 

“If I told you you’d never believe me! Look, will it make you happy if I show up for an hour, at least? We can wear our matching outfits, dance, and then I’ll leave.”

 

“Fine. But tell Michael he’s a demon for making you stay home and that I’ll fight him later.”

 

Jeremy nearly cries at the irony.

 

-

 

By the end of the school day, Jeremy is exhausted and terrified. Michael hasn’t been at school all day and Jeremy knows that nothing good is coming his way. He’s considered calling him, but for once in his life, he wants nothing to do with Michael. He’d rather stay as far away from him as possible.

 

The fact that prom is tomorrow makes his anxiety worse. He sees everyone running through the school giggling and planning, booking all of their hair appointments and smiling at their partners about how cute their prom photos will be. None of them know what kind of awful, demonic bad luck is going to ruin their night.

 

While they’re all getting ready, Jeremy spends his night in the library. He knows he can’t go to prom. Not if his best friend has suddenly turned into a boy-eating monster. The prom would be like an all you can eat buffet for him, and Jeremy knows he _can’t_ let that happen. That’s why he has to figure out how to stop this.

 

He grabs as many occult books as possible and spends hours reading. He’d hoped that learning what happened to Michael might make him feel better if he learned how to stop it, but nothing he finds makes him feel better.

 

“If… If a virgin sacrifice somehow fails… The virgin who they sacrifice can sometimes… _inherit the demons powers?_ ” Jeremy nearly has a stroke. “If they manage to survive the ritual – they will return with the abilities and skills only gifted to supernatural beings.”

 

He’s found the first part of what he’s looking for at least.

 

“If a demon feeds off other people, mainly through sex or consumption – they may be labeled an incubus.”

 

That’s it! He thinks that he’s found what he’s looking for.

 

Until he reads the last line – and suddenly he’s terrified again.

 

“An incubus or succubus will continue to feast as it gets stronger – and rarely stops until it gets what it wants.”

 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks 4 readin - i love y'all & we're nearing the end so i'll try and improve quickly so the last few chapters are the best 4 you!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy tries to take michael down, fails, and someone else goes down instead. michael says he loves him and he wishes he didn't say it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so - i've actually finished this whole fic! the last two chapters are being uploaded on new years eve!
> 
> this is a long chapter, and the last two are kinda short and so i want them to go together so that new years eve is a big huge ending to this fic! it'll also make the shock and emotion better hahahah sorrY!
> 
> this chap has HEAVY character death so i'm sorry lol enjoy!!!!!

Tonight is prom. Tonight is fucking it. Jeremy takes a shaky breath as he fixes his tie, and he thinks he’s ready to go. Taking one last look at himself, he sighs, grabs his phone, yells bye to his dad and then he’s gone. But not before he slips a pocket knife in his blazer pocket. Just in case.

The car is already waiting for him outside – Brooke and Chloe in the front and Christine in the back. He hops in and flashes the fakest smile he can manage when everyone yells ‘hey!!!’ at him and then they’re off. The car is filled with chatter and giggling and squealing but all Jeremy can hear is his own heavy breathing – the sign of another oncoming panic attack.

_“I don’t have fucking time for this.”_ He thinks, really not in the mood to start hyperventilating before he has to fight his best fucking friend. He needs to be focused. He’s going to fight Michael and take him fucking down and end this once and for all.

And then it dawns on him. He might have to kill Michael. The thought hadn’t occurred to him before. He’d just kinda… assumed there’d be a way to fix Michael without actually hurting him, but now he’s not entirely sure. Yeah, sure, he brought a knife with him to prom – but he wasn’t entirely thinking when he picked it up and definitely didn’t think he’d be bringing it to murder his best fucking friend.

What if he has to? How the fuck is he going to manage that, confidently standing over your best friend and just. Ending him. It’s something he can’t even think about without wanting to throw up – but he barely has any time to think about it because they’re already at the school and he has no choice but to at least pretend to enjoy this prom.

-

The music is loud, and the first thing he hears is Matty Healy’s voice through the speakers. He knows Brooke chose the music, the entire thing is far too edgy and indie for it to be anyone else. The song is still enough to make them all squeal though – and they drag Jeremy into the middle of the dancefloor immediately.

If he’s honest, the more they dance the more fun he has, and he’s definitely enjoying himself more than he expected to. He watches Christine’s dress twirl and smiles at how cute it is, sees Brooke and Chloe pretending that they aren’t eyeball fucking each other and laughs at them, and even casts a smile when he sees the memorial photos of Rich and Jake – thinking that they would have enjoyed this. He’s pulled out of his daze whenever Christine grabs him and demands he dance more, because _she_ can’t be the only one having fun here. She bounces up and down and jumps around, and Jeremy thinks he needs this happy kind of distraction, so he says fuck it and jumps too.

The song changes, less of a party song, but definitely a song they can dance to. He recognises it as dodie, but he’s not sure which song – not like he cares – and keeps dancing. He’s in the middle with an intense drum solo with Christine when suddenly, he feels watched. There’s a knot in his stomach that he hasn’t had since his nightmare, and all of a sudden he feels very, very small. And then he sees Michael. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Michael watch him from the doorway to the hall. Expressionless. Just staring at him, not even showing any emotion – nothing but a blank stare right at him. Jeremy just stares. Michael nods his head towards the exit, and leaves, and fuck Jeremy knows he’s up to no good he _has_ to go after him. Not even telling Christine, he runs through the crowd and out the door.

He can’t even see Michael, but somehow he still knows where to go. He find Michael in the old changing rooms, the ones the school doesn’t use anymore on account of them being too small. Michael is standing there, back facing Jeremy.

“Michael?”

“Hey, Jer.”

“Michael. Listen. We need to fix this.” Michael stays silent. No reply.

Jeremy tries again. “You can’t stay this way forever, it’s-“

“it’s what!?” Michael yells, making Jeremy jump. “It’s terrible? It’s ‘wrong’?”

Jeremy has no words, but he stutters over them anyway.

“Do you get how cool this is, Jeremy? I can do whatever I want! I’m stronger, I’m hotter, I can do virtually _anything_ with no consequence! And you want to fix me? Why? Because it hurts you? Because it hurts _other people?_ ”

“Yes, Michael! You’ve killed two people!”

“And?”

That gives Jeremy chills. There’s no concern or remorse in Michael voice – just monotone and uncaring anger.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘and’!? You murdered people! If you were really this desperate to keep your shitty demon powers you could’ve gotten fucking pigs or something, not people! Not our friends! People who we liked – who actually liked me for once!”

“That’s the _point_ , Jeremy.” Michael shouts again. “They liked you.”

“What?”

“Could you be any more dense? It was obvious, Jeremy. They both liked you – had mega crushes on you – and obviously they were better than me. I didn’t stand a chance.”

Michaels voice is angrier, bordering on upset, and Jeremy can see tears in his eyes.

“I don’t understand.”

“I loved you Jeremy. A lot, actually. And okay, maybe I was jealous that two guys hotter than me wanted you. But with these abilities, these powers? I could get rid of them! I’d be the only one left and I could-‘

The door creaks.

“Jeremy?”

Christine. No.

“Jeremy what’s going on? Why are you-“

She doesn’t get to finish. With a single flick of his arm Michael has her thrown against a wall at the other side of the room. Jeremy makes a move to run to her, but Michael is already there, holding her up with dangerously sharp teeth close to her throat.

“Oooh, did I hurt your pretty princess?”

“Michael. Stop. She’s not part of this.” Jeremy says, moving cautiously.

“Yes she is!” Michael yells back.

And then his head moves and Jeremy can’t move fast enough to stop him.

He watches helplessly, blood splattering over his own suit and face, as Michael bites down _hard_ and rips.

He pulls. Spits. Drops Christine to the floor. And Jeremy has no more fucking patience.

“Michael.”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“And why would you do-“ Michael is shut up with a swift kick in the gut.

“Because-“ Jeremy says, throwing another punch directly in Michael’s face.

“You ate my ex-FUCKING-friend!”

And then he’s off. He charges at Michael full force, tackling him to the floor. He has his hands wrapped around his own best friends throat, and all thoughts about keeping Michael alive go out the window.

“It was only because I wanted you, Jeremy! I wanted you so badly.” Michael damn near squeals, kicking Jeremy off him and pinning him down with one hand. There’s a moment of silence, both of them staring at each other.

“Why couldn’t… Why couldn’t you just tell me?”

“What?”

Through tears, Jeremy somehow manages to breathe.

“I loved you too, fucking idiot. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“But I thought… They were better than me. You’d end up being there’s and-“

“I was always yours. All you had to do was ask.”

And then Michael leans in. Inching closer, lips inches apart and Michael can see the way Jeremy looks at him.

But he didn’t see Jeremy slip the knife out of his pocket, unfortunately.

Jeremy rams the knife into his side, breaking into a sob when he hears Michael scream in pain. He pulls the knife down, slicing as much as he can into Michael before he stops holding him down. He watches Michael struggle, watches him look at Jeremy with only pain and then roll off him.

Jeremy jumps up, grabs his knife and turns around to finish the mess that is Michael on the floor behind him – but he’s gone. Into thin air. Jeremy turns to the door and he’s there, but before he even makes another move, he blinks and Michael is gone.

He feels sick. He knows he has to finish this.

Jeremy casts a glance at Christine, swallows back sobs, and goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you're all ready for the final two chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy makes the decision to end this all. for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two chapters that i upload tonight are the last!!! aaah! i'm sorry for all the character death but we all like torturing ourselves with it so HEY

It’s been less than 24 hours since Jeremy’s first attempt – but here he is. Outside Michael’s house. He knows his way in by now, and enters casually, heading straight to Michael’s room. Michael doesn’t even need to look up to know he’s there.

“Hey. Here to say sorry for stabbing me in the appendix?”

“Only if you’ll say sorry for eating my ex.”

“Michael. The guy who did this to you, who was he?”

Michael rolls his eyes, gets up, and stands in front of Jeremy. Jeremy stares at his face. His stupid, dumb, annoying and cute fucking face. The dumb face he’s loved for as long as he can remember with tiny freckles and crooked teeth – and he knows he has to kill it. And he hates it.

“Some band dude. I have his concert ticket on my wall if you _really_ want it.” He says, tossing the ticket from the wall in Jeremy’s face.

“Listen i-“

“Nope, no more talking.” Michael says.

“I need to ask a question now. Did you mean it? When you said you wanted me too?”

Jeremy nods. “Yeah, I did. Honestly.”

“Then why did you- Oh, wow. A gun, really?”

He stares blankly at Jeremy, standing there, shaking with a fucking gun in his hand.

“Michael, I can’t-“

“Try me.” Michael says, and already has Jeremy against the wall.

There’s not much of a struggle, honestly. Michael is still weak, and he can barely hold himself up let alone hold Jeremy down. Jeremy aims a punch at Michaels cheek, but screams in pain when instead his wrist meets Michaels teeth, leaving a chunk missing, and Jeremy loses it.

He grabs Michael by the back of the hair, drags his face closer and _forces_ Michael to look at him. They’re both still. They’re both looking at each other with a mixture of love and pure resentment.

“You really wanna do this, huh?”

Jeremy says nothing.

“Fine. Do it.”

Michael kisses him again, deep and aggressive but so, so full of love and pain and heartache and Jeremy kisses back, feels Michael’s soft lips and hears the cute little breaths he lets out when Jeremy kisses back particularly roughly. They stay that way until Jeremy needs air, then they pull apart. Jeremy is crying.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I’m sorry.”

A gunshot. Michael drops.

Jeremy hears footsteps running up the stairs, and honestly having nothing to lose, he lets them come. He slides down the wall and just sits there, holding his best friends hand, his best friend who he just _killed._

All he remembers next is a scream and police sirens, the bite on his arm burning, hot tears on his cheeks, and the feeling of his hand being ripped out of Michael’s.

That felt the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! enjoy the final chapter coming next!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy gets some revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! the final chapter! i hope you enjoy this chapter & please leave feedback on this fic! thank u all 4 reading & enjoy!

Prison fucking sucks. All Jeremy does is eat bad food and sleep.

But now he’s realised something – and he’s so _fuckin_ happy.

Maybe Michael didn’t know this, maybe he did – but with most demonic forces, if a demon bites you and gets deep enough, you might get some of their abilities.

Luckily for Jeremy, he got all of them.

And with enough force, he smashes a window when no one’s looking and by the time they try to grab him, he’s disappeared.

He walks for miles, stuck in the rain, climbing fences and strolling along roads until he can find where he’s going. He knows exactly where he’s headed.

Thankfully the library a few miles back didn’t question him at all when he asked to use their computers, or when he spent ten minutes vigorously searching for concert dates.

His face is a constant blank as he walks. He thinks he might have lost most of his emotion 6 months ago – he lost everything fucking else so why not his emotions? He doesn’t make eye contact with anyone he walks past, doesn’t speak to anyone, and all he can think of is blood, if he’s honest.

Eventually he makes it to a normal road, and a truck stops and offers to pick him up.

“Hey. Where you going to? Heading in this direction.”

Jeremy sighs and pulls together his most convincing happy act he can muster.

“Yes, actually! You don’t mind offering me a ride, do you?”

“Not at all! Hop in.”

Jeremy climbs in the passenger side and finally relaxes. He watches everything go by out of his window, and he lets himself just think for a while.

6 months. He hates everything, regrets everything, just wants to go back 6 months ago when he could smoke weed and destroy Michael in video games. Now all he can think about is how he felt Michael’s hand go cold and how he saw his best friend with a hole in his head.

“So,” the stranger says, “what’s bringing a boy like you so far out in this direction, huh?”

“I’m following a band.” Jeremy says, holding the same ticket from Michael’s room.

“What kinda band?”

“They’re really indie. They’re called ‘The Squip’.”

Jeremy retches a little at the name.

“Aaahh, I see. You a big fan then?”

“Of course! I’m after the lead singer currently.”

The rest of the ride is silent until Jeremy gets dropped off in front of a hotel. He checks his locations and makes sure he’s at the right hotel, then walks straight in.

He doesn’t need to look much to find the room he wants – he can hear the yelling and music on the floor he’s on, so he just keeps walking. The room sounds like it’s filled with people who are filled with alcohol. Easy.

Jeremy knocks on the door and preps himself to act innocent and sweet. The door opens.

“Yeah?”

The man who answers is definitely the man Jeremy is looking for. Dark hair with a slight curl to it, and an obnoxious fashion sense that only a lead singer of an indie band could have.

“Hey! I, uh. I’m a big fan of yours! I heard you guys partying in here and was just gonna ask for a photo?”

“Aw, how sweet! Actually, save the photo. How would you feel about joining in?”

Yes. That’s exactly what Jeremy wanted.

“Really? Um. Okay, I guess.”

As the lead singer wraps his arm around his waist and leads him in, Jeremy smiles with sharp teeth and he knows he’s getting revenge. Within seconds of the door closing, he has his nails digging into the jugular of this obnoxious asshole, slamming him against the door and _pulling,_ watching the blood fucking _explode_ from his neck. He hears someone scream, and he turns his attention to the rest of them.

It took all of ten minutes to kill the band, but Jeremy is so bitter and spiteful that he spends thirty on them, throwing their bodies around like ragdolls and crushing their bones like goddamn glow sticks.

The job is done, they’re all gone, and Jeremy hears hotel security on their way.

He jumps out of the hotel window, and then he’s gone.

And revenge was fuckin’ served.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sm for reading this fic! this was my first proper fic i've ever finished and i'm so glad that it got the amount of attention and feedback that it did! it was v encouraging and i'm glad so many people liked it! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this final chapter, if you have any writing ideas or requests send them my way bc i'd love to write more for this musical!!! thank y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ elliotcman.tumblr.com! i also take requests so pls ask me to write stuff lol


End file.
